1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable length compensation in a measurement device and, in particular, to cable length compensation in a capacitance versus voltage (CV) analyzer that employs an auto-balanced bridge technique.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to use an auto-balanced bridge technique in a measurement device to measure an alternating current (AC) impedance of a device under test (DUT). It is further known to manufacture cables for use with the measurement device that have a target phase delay, and to compensate for the phase delay in analyzing the DUT. It would be desirable to provide a measurement device that employs an auto-balanced bridge technique and that can directly measure the phase delay of an unknown attached cable, and compensate for the phase delay when analyzing a DUT.